This invention relates to vertical spindle machine tools in which the spindle is tiltable and in which an automatic tool changer is employed. In the past, the automatic tool changer of such machine tools was mounted in a stationary position with respect to the tiltable spindle, which required that the spindle be returned to its vertical position before a tool change could be effected.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a tiltable vertical spindle machine tool in which a tool change can be effected at any spindle tilt angle. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.